


Moon Magic

by Uniasus



Series: Origin [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Creation Myth, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest source of wonder in the world in the night sky.  Knowing that, it should be no surprise that all magic comes from the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so saw Frozen last night. And wanted to do something relating Else to Jack, but didn't quite expect this. Oh well, here you go.

The greatest source of wonder in the world in the night sky. Knowing that, it should be no surprise that all magic comes from the moon.

But being the sole identity capable of magic is lonely. It is no fun. The moon couldn't share that part of his life with his sister the sun. They could not talk spells and have competitions. The moon loved his sister, but he wanted to know someone who could relate with him. 

So he decided to gift a human with magic. 

Magic comes from the ground, and as such it is connected with the elements. The moon spent along time deciding what element to give to a human. Should it be air, allowing the chosen one to fly among the mountain tops? Or maybe fire, to keep warm purify?

Eventually he settled on water, for it was his favorite. Worried that having complete control of the element would be too much for a human, he tinkered and decided to just grace them with a power over ice.

And then started the process of deciding who would get his gift, and this took longer than decided what power to give. 

Magic needs a balance, like he as the moon needed his sister the sun. Magic was powerful, and as much as his sister couldn't be part of that world she grounded him. It was his sister who kept the tides under control by reminding him just what could happen if he let go. It was her who reminded him about seasons and made sure he was not hampering nature. One could drown in the power of magic, and so a caster needed a non-magical balance. 

Eventually he decided on the yet to be born princess of Arendelle. It had taken a lot of power, but he had looked into the future and had seen that there would be two princesses born to the royal family, sisters whose love for each other would never fade. The moon could see it in the eyes of the eldest as she looked down into her sister's cradle. 

So, days before her birth, the moon graced the princess Elsa with the power to freeze things. 

And then, exhausted with his efforts to see the future and cut out a part of his magic to tailor it for human use, he went to sleep. 

He woke up to find Arendelle in an eternal winter with his gifted human mourning her sister's death at her own hands. 

The sun was shouting at him. 

“Now you wake up! I told you there was a reason the Earth never gifted humans with power. Look at what has happened. Princess Elsa has caused an eternal winter, her powers are too connected with her emotions for her to control them. You're little experiment has failed, nature in Arendelle is unbalanced and eventually that will spread to other areas. Little brother, you have doomed the humans.”

Thankfully, all was not lost. 

Princess Anna was a true counterpoint, bringing her sister's emotions under control. She provided the guidance and love Elsa needed to be a proper sorceresses over the years, letting her sister know when she had gone overboard and when it was okay to stretch her talents. Arendelle flourished, but the moon never forgot how it almost perished. His sister was right, it was too dangerous to share magic with humans. 

But he still wished to share it, so he asked his sister for help. How can he gift others with magic so he could talk to someone about it, without putting the world at risk?

She recommended creating creatures of magic, for being of magic they could wield it properly. 

So the moon brought together snow and ice and created an old man with the power over water in all of its forms. He was called Old Man Winter, for his beard of icicles and was in charge of all things nature during the winter season.

For a balance, the moon created a woman with the power of fire. He gave her red hair, caramel skin, the power to turn into a bird, and called her Thunderbird. She was in charge of summer. 

His sister looked at his creations and approved, but then brought to his attention on of the problems that had come with Elsa's storm. 

“It was the sudden change from winter to summer that did the most damage. The humans need a warning to prepare for the cold of winter or the heat of summer.”

Taking her advice, he created a woman with pale skin and green eyes, giving her hair of vines, and naming her the May Queen. She was given power over the earth, told to melt the snow and encourage plants to bloom. Spring was to be her season.

Lastly, the moon created Jack Frost. A white haired youth with the power over wind, he was the herald of winter, in charge of fall. He painted the leaves, telling the humans winter was on the way and giving them time to prepare.

The moon and sun looked at his four seasonal spirits and both were pleased. The seasons and elements were balanced, the spirits had more control over magic than Elsa ever had. 

“Sleep brother,” the sun encouraged, for the moon was tired after his work. “I see no problems on the horizon and if something does occur I will wake you.”

Worried, for the last time he fell asleep he awoke to find things not well, the moon relented and listened to his sister. He slept. 

When he woke, the world was peaceful, the elements and seasons balanced. 

Well, almost.

The moon had created his children to share in joy in magic and after years of doing so they wanted others to share with own experiences with. They could not always talk to each and the moon was not always available for a conversation. “We would like company, family, for our own seasons,” Jack said and the moon could never deny his youngest child. 

The humans were rich in imagination, and so the moon used their ideas to create companions for his children. He created Nicholas St. North, a round jolly fellow to serve as Santa Claus and keep Old Man Winter company. He created Toothiana, a flighty and excitable bird woman for the Thunderbird who served as the Tooth Fairy. For the May Queen, he give a rabbit the power of speech and then made him grow. E. Aster Bunnymund became the Easter Bunny. And for Jack Frost the moon created a small golden man, Sanderson Mansnoozie to serve as the Sandman. 

And so the moon had a family of magic while the sun had a family of humans. Nature was in balance and the fragile humans had magical guardians to watch over them in time with the seasons. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> And you guys thought Sandy was old. It's really Jack who's ancient. ^_~
> 
> I don't expect to wright anything else in this AU, just so you know.


End file.
